bugs and lola: love is forever
by alistermontescue
Summary: a truely heart wrenching, and comical story that ive been working with for quite some time, lola is back in town, and bugs is glad to see her, but she is afraid she cant escape her oh so recent past"
1. Chapter 1

Bugs x lola  
Bugs was asleep in his guest house which was a small blue house with a 1 car garage , and a decent sized kitchen , it had a nice spacious living room with a large curved couch, and a 40 inch led flatscreen tv, ablve a quaint cobblestone fireplace, bugs was asleep in his bedroom,when his bedside phone started ringing, he lazily fumbled for the phone and pushed the end button. Then he rolled over but a few minutes later, it rang again, this time he picked it up and said "hello, oh hey joe" joe pytka was on the phone, joe discussed a new movie idea with him bugs then said " space jam huh? Well ill think about it okay" he then hung the phone up and decided to get up and take a shower, after that he cooked bacon and eggs in his blue robe, he then sat down with his plate and watched the news, there wasn't too much that brought interest to him, he then decided to go for a drive, he got dressed, and then went out to his garage, "hmm, which one for today"he then covered his eyes and grabbed a set of keys, he then uncovered his eyes and said "lincioln it is" he then putt on his shades and soon pulled out of his garage in his burgandy lincoln towncar bugs was driving when his phone rang, he answered it "hello" daffy was on the other end " hey bugths, can you pick me up from the airport" bugs then asked "airport?" Daffy then said " yesth I just got back from vegas" bugs then said blankly" why dont you call a cab" daffy then answered "becausth I sthpent all my money" bugs then sighed "alright ill be there in a few minutes"

Lola was napping when her plane landed she was startled awake , she then sighed and got up, she tried to pulll her bag out of the compartmant ,but it wouldnt budge she then tugged on it "come on, come on, why did i pack so much, then it gave and it and another bag just like it fell out she fell back and hit her head "ouch" she then picked up her bag and made her way off the plane, she then walked through the airport, looking at the different stores,

Bugs was outside the airport waiting for daffy, he then called him back "daffy where are you, im waiting outside the airport" daffy then said " my plane hasthnt landed yet" bugs then sighed "why did you call me then" daffy then hung up the phone, bugs then decided to wait for daffy in the airport, he walked around for a bit , he was standing outside a store, and didnt see lola walk in behind him, it was a sports shop, lola was looking at some hats, and posing with them on she was unaware that bugs was only a few feet away, bugs was looking at shades, he picked out a pair,and when he turned around he crashed into her, the hat fell over her face bugs then said " miss im so sorry" he then helped her up, then she said "no its my fault, when he looked at her he said "lola?" She then said "bugs?" He then said "wow its been so long, how are you" she hugged him, wich suprised him a bit "ive been, good well, okay at least, what have you been up to" bugs then said "lots, this is such a suprise, seeing you, what brings you here, i thought you lived in pittsburgh" lola then said "actualy i just flew in from chicago, why are you here " bugs then said "because im picking up daffy he just got back from vegas" lola then said "oh i went a while back, but it didnt end well" bugs then laughed , "sounds like we have some catching up to do" lolas stomach then growled, bugs then said " well knowing daffy we've still got about a half hour, wanna get a bite to eat?" Lola then said "oh i dont have much money" bugs then said " thats fine cause im buying" lola then said "oh you dont have to, the food here is expensive" bugs then chuckled "trust me, i can afford it" she then accepted, they ate sandwiches and talked bugs asked " so where are you staying"  
Lola then answered " at my friend penellope's house" bugs then said "is she the one picking you up ?" Lola then said "no i was going to use the last of my monney for a cab" bugs then said "would you like me to give you a,ride" "oh no im fine with a cab" bugs then asked " how,far is it from here, and how much do you got" lola then said " ten miles, and i have forty bucks" bugs then laughed " well that will get you about,half way, just let me give you a ride" lola then said "okay if you insist" bugs then said " you, look beautiful, by the way" this shocked lola "thankyou, but to be honest im not wearing any makeup" bugs then flashed her a sly smile "who says you need makeup, your gourgeous just the way you are" lola was stunned, she at once had thought she was beautiful, but after her last boyffriend called her an ugly whore, shevhadnt felt the same, she then said " do you really think so " buggs thn saidd " yes , i do" loola then said with a,light blush " thankyou" , daffy then came storming up to them "bugsth, ive been waitiing for you forever, where have you been" lola then said "hey daffy" daffy then smpulled bugs to the side "bugsth whosth the hotty, and how does she know my name" bugs then llaughed " daffy, its lola" daffy raised his eyebrow in confusion, bugs then said "from prescool?" Daffy then said "i cant remember as good as you bugs, so sorry whats your face i dont remember you"it hurt lola that one of her childhood friends didnt remember he, but she hoped she hid it oka, bugs then said " well lets get going" lola then threw awway her trash, when they reached the car lola said "woahh, nice car" bugss then said " its my only car i feel safe letting dafy ride in"  
Bugs then said " daffy, why dont you ride in the back " daffy then asked " but why" bugs then said "so she can ride in the front" daffy then said "shes going with usth" bugs tthen said "im giving her a ride to her friends house" daffy then threw his bags in the backseat and got in, then lola got in the front. Daffy then said " hey bugsth,can you drop me off first" bugs then sigghed " i guess"


	2. Chapter 2

Bugs pulled up to his guesthouse, lola then said" nice housse daffy" bugs then laughed "thanks" lola was confused "oh its your house" bugs then said " one of them, and also the one i stay at occaisonaly" lola theen said "how many houses do you have" bugs then chuckled "a few" bugs took off affter daffy got in , lola was trying to stay awake as she rested her head on her arm, bugs then broke the silence "soo where am i taking you" lolas eyes shot open "huh what?" Bugs then chuckled "i said, where am i taking you" lola then saud "oh, uh 2113 westport drive" bugs then said " okay, i think i know where its at" lola then said "sorry for falling asleep like that" bugs then said "its okay, i can tell you dont travel much" lola then said smiling "im that obvious huh" bugs then said "no i just know jetlag when i see it lola then laughed, bugs then asked " so why did you come here exactly?" Lola tthen remembered her abusive ex and said " my sister lives here with her kid" it wasnt a lie, but it wasnt exactly the whole truth, when they arrived, lola grabbed her bag and got out, she took about five steps , when she stopped "hey bugs could i ..." When she turned around bugs was holding out a card with his number on it lola then took it and said "what are you, a mind reader" bugs then smirked "maybe" lola then told him her number and bugs said "thanks" lola then asked " your not going to write it down?, bugs then said "nope ill remember it, ive got an astounding memory" lola then waved bye, as she walked away, when she got to the door, she knocked and when penelope answered she said "lola! Your finally here"  
She then hugged lola and lola said "hey girl" penelope then saw bugs pull away "who was that?" Lola then said "bugs bunny" then she went and placed her bag on the couch, penelope then shut the door and turned around with a jaw dropped expression "you got a ride from bugs bunny?" Lola then said "yeah, he was at the airport, picking up a friend, and he saw me and offered me a ride" penelope then said "he must have the hots for you" lola then said "what makes you say that?" Penelope then said "lola he offered a ride to you, even though you just met him" lola then laughed "actualy ive known him since preschoool" penelope then said "why didnt you tell me that?" Lola then smiled slyly "oops, i guess it slipped my mind" penelope then said "yeah sure it did" they then laughed and lola yawned " hey, is it alright if i crash for a liittlebit" penelope then said " sure girl, follow me, ill shoow you your room, lola followed her through the hallway andd to a quaint little room, lola threw her bag to the corner and then plopped onto the bed before leaving penelope said "im gonna call petunia, and daphne later, and we can have a girls night out, hows that sound " lola then said " great, if i can sleep til then" penelope laughed and shut the doorLola woke up later in the evening and yaawned and streched, she then puut her clothes into the empty dresser, and then , she went into the living room " hey, when are we leaving tonight" no response  
She then went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table, that read "went to store" lola then went into the livingroom and sat down on the couch , she then turned on the tv, but was bored, she then decided to call bugs , it dialed and rang for a littlebit, and then bugs answered "hello" "hey bugs" bugs then asked "did you sleep good" lola then said "i did, thankyou", bugs then said " did you get settled in" lola then said "yeah, and tonight, me penelope and some of her friends are having a girls night out" bugs then said "i hope you girls have fun" then penelope came through the door lola then said i would invite you, but penelope said it was a girrlls night" bugs then saiid " oh its fine" penelope then asked "who are you talking to" lola then covered the reciever "bugs" penelope then freaked out "he can come, lola tell him he can come" lola then came back on the phone "on second thought you can join us if you like, she said its okay" bugs then said "okay where am i meeting you ladies at " lola then told him "im not sure where were going" penelope then said " its a jazz club called the blue daimond", lola then told bugs , and bugs said " okay, ill meet you guys there, lola then said "okay, see you then bye" penelope then said "so what are we all gonna wear" lolas eyes then bugged out "oh my gosh i dont own any fancy clothes" pennelope then said "dont sweat it girl you can borrow one of my outfits"


	3. Chapter 3

Lola and Penelope were getting ready Lola wore a small black strapless dress, with a short skirt, slightly above her knees, she then put on eyeliner, Lola then said "well I'm done" Penelope then said "okay ill be a little while yet, you can wait for me in the living room , just introduce yourself if the girls get here, Lola then went and , sat down, penelope came in a little bit later " huh I thought they'd be here by now" then. the doorbell rang Lola then said "that's ironic " Penelope opened the door and. Daphne duck, and petunia pig were standing there,Daphne said "girls night out, who's ready to party, Penelope then said, i know we are, right Lola" Lola was now standing next to her Lola then said "I'm lola" and stuck her hand out, daphne then shook it " its nice to meet you , penelope has told me a lot about you" lola then said " oh she has, has she" petunia then said " shee was right about you, you are pretty" lola then said "thankyou" daphne then put her hand on lolas shoulder " hon i want you to know were here for you, okay, if you ever need anyhing you call anyone of us, okay" lola then said " thankyou" then penelope said " well lets go girls, were taking my car" they all piled into her car, they soon arrived at the club, but when they approached the door the doorman, he stopped them, " do you have a reservation" Penelope then said " oh i wasnt aware that we needed reservations " then the doorman said" im sorry miss, but i cant let you in without a reservation " penelope then turned around and said " sorry girls my mistake" they then began to walk away, and low and behold, bugs pulled up in his 1954 shelby cobra convertable "hey girls, the clubs the other way" petunia and daphney were stunned, lola then said "we cant get in, we didnt have reservations" bugs then said go wait out frooont, ill be there in a minute, they then went back to the entrance and the the doorman said " i thought i told you girls to leave" bugs then strolled up wearing a nice suit, with a blue shirt and said "um excuse me, but i believe i have thier reservations " the man hadnt looked up " name" bugs then said " bugs bunny" the man then said " my deepest appologies, mister bunny" bugs then went and held open the door and said " after you ladies" they all walked in with shocked expressions a waitress then approached them and bugs said " table for five please" she then said right this way mr bunny" once they were seated lola said " i dont know how you did it, but thanks bugs" bugs then said" well, when my name getts dropped, people tend to straighten up " all the girls then laughed,they soon ordered thier drinks and they were talking and laughing mostly at bugs penelope then said " were lucky you caught us" bugs then said " thats funny cause umi feeel like im the lucky one" " and why is that" asked Daphne, bugs then said " because i have the pleasure of dining with you four lovely young ladies " Penelope then said " bugs your too kind" bugs thenn said " is that my problem" the girls then all laughed again, then bugs's phone then rang and bugs turned it off, lola then said " you can ttake that if you need to" bugs was staring at her she then said " what" bugs then shook his head and said " forgive me, i was distracted by your beautiful eyes" lola then blushed, and said " thankyou" thhe other girls then giggled , Penelope then said i wish that one guy wouldnt follow me around" lolaa then said"you have a stalker?" penelope then aid " sort of, he's a skunk" they all then said " eww" lola then excused herself to the bathroom, and so did pennelope, daphne then said " so how long have you known bhulola" bugs then said " i knew her back in preschool but lost touch with her, but i just happened to bump into her today at the airport, and, well here i am" daphne then said "i cant believe she moved here " thhen pettunia said " well after what happened, who could blame her" bugs then asked " what happened? " then petunia then said " oops, you weren't supposed to hear that" lola and penelope then came back, llola then teasingly asked bugs " so how many girlfriends have you had" bugs then said " honestly 2, and may i ask how many boyfriends youve had" lola then felt a twinge of pain, and bit her lip, bugs noticed and his expressionn became appologetic as he said " im sorry, i didnt mean to upset you" she then looked up at him and said, " its okay " after that, they all soon eased back to talking and laughing, petunia was starting to get really tipsy, lola then said " im sorry, i dont mean to be a buzz kill, but im abouut to fall asleep Penelope then said " wevee only been here an gmhhour, lola then said " i know but i still have some jet lag" bugs then said " i could give you a ride home" lola then said "oh no you dont have to, you've already done so much for me today" bugs then said " i insist, i dont mind i promise!" lola then said " okay"


	4. Chapter 4

once bugs and lola made it out to the car, bugs opened the door for lola she got in, bugs got in and they drove off, lola was silent and bugs began to feel bad, he then finally said " im sorry lola" she then looked at him suprised and said " what are you sorry for" bugs then said " i feel like i upset you, i wasnt trying to, im sorry" lola then said " oh bugs it wasnt you, im sorry i made you feel that way,its just that,well my last boyfriend was, was" lolas eqrs then fel over her face and she began to cry, bugs then pulled the car over, he then puthis arm around her, and said " shh its okay, you can tell me" she then sniffleed " bugs i dontt want to remember " bugs then said " lola please i want to help you" he then brushed her ear back, lola then wiped her eyes, " the real reason that i moved was because my boyffriend would beat me, and the last time he did i almost died, thats when i knew i had to get out of there" , bugs then hugged her tight " im so sorry to hear such a terrible thing happened to someone like you" lola then sniffled " what do you mean, like me" bugs then caught a tear on her cheek, with his finger, he then said " lola, girls like you only come around once in a while, your smart, funny, and you have a very warm personality, and your absolutely gourgeous" she then hugged him tight sobbing " bug's today has been the best day ive had in a long time,, thankyou so much" bugs then said " your welcome lola" then bugs began to drive again when they made it back to penelope's house, before she got out bugs said " lola i know i just found you again today, but could i ask you a question" she then looked at him " what" bugs then rubbed the back of his neck " i know this is spontaneous but would you like to have dinner with me sometime" lola was shocked she then said " are you serious, of course i would love that" bugs then said " okay, how does friday night sound" lola then said"sounds great, see you around six?" bugs then said , " sounds good to me" lola then got out, and went up to ylthe house, she then stopped and went around to bugs's side, bugs then said " what did you forget" she then hugged him, and kissed his cheek "thankyou, bugs" bugs then said " im just glad you didnt say no" she then said " why would i , you make me laugh, and ive been smiling all day, i havvent been able to be happy like this for a long time" it then started to rain, bugs then said " get inside before you catch a cold" lola theen said playfully " okay sweetheart " and then she went inside, bugs sat therre a minute in his car, with a triumphant smile on his face, he then sighed and drove off  
lola woke up the next day and heard Penelope moaning in the bathroom, she then said " you okay in there" penelope then said " im okay,oh god" lola then went into the bathroom, " yeah sure you are" penelope could sense how happy lola was " whats got you so up beat this... oh no" she then lurched over the toilet again lola then said "well if you want to know, bugs asked me out on a date " penelope then said " oh my gosh lola, im so happy for you, if i wasnt hung over id give you a hug" lola was putting her ears in a ponytail when she said "thats okay, he said its going to be on friday" penellope then said " lola thats tomarrow, uggh" lola then said " oh no, what if we go some place fancy, i have nothing to wear" penelope then said " you can borrow my credit card and go to the mall to ugh..." lola then said " thankyou penelope" and then left, she grabbed Penelope's credit card, and keys, then left, she walked through the mall for a while, then she saw a black dress, with a blue jean skirt, she grabbed it and then found a pair of black shoe, when she went to pay for them and they totaled 100 dollars lola tben said " oh crud i hope Penelope dont get mad at me for spending this much, then again i dont wannt to disapoint bugs, she then paid and left, when she got home it was 5 o clock " oh crud i only have an hour" she then took a shower and got dressed, she then put on purple eyeliner and a little lip gloss. she then looked in the mirror , she then couldnt decide weather to let her ears down or put them in a ponytail, she then let them droop down to her shoulders. she then put on her shoes, then she heard a knock at the door, she opened it to see bugs standing there with a bouquet of flowers wearing a nice suit " are those for me?" she asked bugs then said " well i wanted to show these flowers what true beauty is" she then said "aww thankyou there beautiiful, let me put them in some water" she then let him in and then went and got a vase and put them in it with water, she then left with bugs l. he walked her to his car with his arm around her, he then opened the door for her, then they were on there way, lola then said " so where are we going " bugs then said "its a suprise" lola then playfuly smirked "darn i hate surprises" bugs then said "youl like this one i promise"

they pulled up to a nice hotel " what are we doing here" lola asked bugs then said " follow me" bugs then gave his keys to the valet and walked lola in with his arm around her. bugs then approached the receptionist and she said " how can i help you" bugs then whispered something in her ear and she handed him a key card, bugs then walked lola over to the express elevator and they got in side " where does this go?" lola asked " to the penthouse" bugs said simply lolas jaw dropped "oh wow"the door then dinged, and as they opened lolas eyes grew wide the room was hugethere was a large plasma screen tv, a large curved couch , a glass coffee table there were long lights danngling from the ceiling. lola then said "oh wow, this place is amazing bugs" bugs then said "well if you like this, then youl love the balcony" he then went over to a keypad and pressed a few numbers, then the shades around tthe outside of the room raised up and revealed a long balcony, and out on the balcony there was a small table for 2, with a pair of candles in the middle, bugs then walked lola over by her hand, but she stopped before she got to the balcony " is something wrong?" asked bugs lola then said " its nothing, i just cant believe that its for me" bugs then smiled as he walked over and pulled her chair out , lola then went over and sat down. " bugs i cant thank you enough " bugs then said " you dont have to thank me im doing it because i want to" lola then said " i feel bad though youve spent a lot of money on me that i dont deserve " bugs then said " well i think your worth every penny" lola then said " do you really think that bugs?" bugs then said " of course i do, money spent on you is well spent, id do anything to see your gourgeous smile " lola then said " can i ask you a question" bugs then said "anytime" lola thhen said " why the sudden intrest, in, well me of all people" bugs then said " because i really like you" lola then said " but why me, 'theres dozens of supermodels and actresses, alot more beautiful than me, who im sure wouldnt hesitate to go out with you" bugs then said "well we obviously measure beauty on different scales, true beauty is beyond the skin, it comes from the heart" lola then started to cry and bugs became alarmed " hey are you okay" lola then said " ive never had someone care this much about me, and im sccared i migt get you hurt or something " bugs then went over to her and said "lola, lola lola, what am i gonna do with you" she then looked at him " bugs im serious, i always wind up hurting people" bugs then said " lola i can handle any mess you may be mixed up in" lola then said " thankyou" and then she kissed him lightly on the lips then they were inturupted by a man clearing his throat , it was the penthouse Butler lola then pulled away suddenly the butler then said " what will you be having this evening sir" bugs then said " two special orders please" the butler then left, lola then said " that was a littlle embarrassing " bugs then cocked an eyebrow " why?" lola then said "because he caught us kissing" bugs then smiled slyly and said "thats not the worst thing hes caught me doing" lolas jaw dropped and she gasped bugs then laughed "im kidding lola" she then gave him a playful smile "u huh sure you were" then they laughed, their food then came, it was a large steamed carot, with a special garlic sauce, and gourmet fish bites lola then said " wow it looks so fancy" then the waiter placed a bottle of wine on tthe table, and bugs poured thier glasses, he had her laughing, when her phone rang, she then looked at it and said " im sorry but i have to take this its my sister " bugs then said " oh your fine " lola then walked into the other room " hey sis " her sister sammy then cut her off " when were you going to tell me that you moved here" lola was scared by her sister's aggressive tone " i was going to suprise you tomarrow and maybe take alie to the zoo or something " sammy then said " yeah thats why you havent called all week" lola then said " im sorry sammy i" ssammy then said " you what forgot, thats just like you you know lola" lola then screamed " im on a date right now so stop yelling at me" she then hung up she was beggining to cry . bugs then said " what happened?" lola then said " bugs im so sorry but i have to leave" bugs then panicked " why?" lola then began to walk away but bugs said " lola please!"she then stopped but didnt turn around "bugs i dont want to bother you with problems that you shouldn't have to deal with" bugs then went over and grabbed her hand " lola please stay, you can talk to me, you dont have to deal with these problems alone" lola then said " bugs ypu dont understand, i will be crying all nigt about this" bugs then said " wich is whyy i dont want you to go, i dont want you to be both sad and alone," lola then said " buut your probably already tired of me crying though" bugs then went over and sppun her around and kissed her passionately it was a very steamy kiiss that almost made lola dizzy, bugs then said " lola your right, i hate seeing you cry" she then looked down ashamed, but bugs lifted her chin "" but i love being the one to wipe away your tears and make you smile" this time lola kissed him, then bugs went outside and grabbed their wine and brought it inside " why are you bringing that in" bugs then said " because i noticed your acraphobia" lola then blushed " oh you did im sorry, " bugs theen said " why didnt you just tell me i would have understood" lola then said " but i didnt want to ruin it" bugs then said " ruin what?" he asked she then said" you had the candles and everything it looked so looked perfect, i didnt want to ruin it" bugs tben went outside and grabbed the candles and brought them in and set them on the coffe table then he held his fingers up so they formed a square then he looked through it at lola who then said "what are you doing" bugs then said "finding a perfect picture" lola then said " its not perfect yet" bugs then said " why is that" lola then grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch in a deep steamy passionate kiss


	5. Chapter 5

lola woke up the net morning,and streched, the fine italian silk sheets brushing her skin, she looked around the large bedroom, and noticed that bugs was no where to be found "bugs?" she called out, stepping out of the bed ,and wandered into the hall , her pink nightgown softly billowing at her feet, she heard a voice singing to sinatra she smelled something cooking, annd as the sound grew she came around the corner of the kitchen, to see bugs in a blue silk robe, with earphones in singing while fliping pancakes, she coudnt help but let out a stifled giggle bugs then turned around to grab a plate off the island in the middle of the kitchen and when he saw her he smiled and took out an earbud " good morning, i didnt wake you up did i?" she shook her head and smiled "oh, no your fine " he then said " i made some pancakes ,and im fixing omelettes" she sat down and yawned resting her chin on her hand "what kind?" he shrugged "what kind do you want?" lola smiled "suprise me" he nodded and slid her a glass "here's a drink" she took a sip and said " ooh, thats really good,what is it" again he shrugged "carrot juice, with peppermint, and cinnamon " he then set two plates down,and grabbed a few forks and sat accross from her , she stared at bugs smiling "what?" he smirked "she shook her head as if shaking off a dream "nothing its just hard to believe that this is all happening " bugs pinched her shoulder and she said startled "ow, what was that for?" he then smirked " i guess your not dreaming" she playfuly rolled her eyes and took a bite of the omlette "wow this is amazing" he nodded "im glad you like it" she took another bite . and asked "what's in here?" he then said "guess" she took another small bite this time chewing it slowly "ham,and cheese" he nodded and motioned for her to continue, she took another bite, her omelette was half gone "green onions, and something else , something sweet " her throat felt scratchy all of a suden and her face felt hot, but she ignored it, and continued eating, "i'll tell you later " said bugs, about ten minutes later lola was getting dressed and she started coughing so bad bugs rushed in fully dressed after she had put on her shirt "are you okay?" he asked but she shook her head "no, what was in those pancakes ?" "i cooked them in penut oil " bugs said , lolas eyes went wide "OH no, no no no" bugs raised an eyebrow "what?" she then said"im alergic to peanuts, they make me ..." she then coughed again and bugs suddenly rushed over to her, "OH MY GOD LOLA IM SO SORRY" she coughed again, her throat was starting to swell, and she collapsed to the floor, bugs quickly scooped her up , and ran to the express elevator, her arms were around his shoulders, and she was barely breathing. as soon as bugs got to the lobby, he ran out the doors to the parking lot, and put her in the passenger seat, then practically jumped into the drivers seat, and sped off to the hospital the whole way there he was talking to her "lola stay with me,please stay with me, im so sorry" she was shaking her head and trying to breathe better, by now her lips and eyelids had swelled. he got to the hospital in five minutes, then ran her into the waiting room yelling "this woman needs immediate medical attention" a nurse then said "get a gurney over here" she looked at bugs "what happened" bugs swept his ears back, and said with all the composure he could muster "she's allergic to peanuts, and accedentaly ate some" the nurse then nodded and yelled at the two carying her to the back as she and bugs walked with them "treat her for anesphlexia " then they dissapeared behind a door and bugs was left in the hall to wait he put his hands on his facce and slumped to the floor aginst the wall "im such an idiot" he muttered "im so sorry lola, im so sorry",eventualy he regained composure and went back to the waiting room, and drank some coffee, not bothering to look at the curious people, surounding him, probably wondering why such a celeberty was in the hospital. as th e minutes whent by for whatb seemed like hours,the nurse came out, and said "she's going to be okay, you got her here just in time. he breathed a huge sigh of relief ," you can go see her if you want" he then said "thank you"

lola sat up in the hospital bed,her skin hurt, from where the frantic docters had jabbed her with a needle, but the swelling had gone down some .she was so embarassed "stupid alergys" she mutered , then allof a sudden the door to her room opened, and there was a largebouqet of roses, with two greyfurred legs that walked in, the roses then placed themselves on the table nxt to her and bugs came around them and said "lola im soo sorry, i didnt mean to do this, i, i didnt know,i wouldnt have.." she puta finger on his lip "bugs its okay , im fine now he then grabbed her hand and said "i was so worried, im so sorry i did this to you" she noticed his eyes were red, he'd been crying for her? she couldnt let him torture himself "bugs its okay, i forgive you, you didnt know about my allergy" he then relaxed some "thankyou for forgiving me, i swear i'll make it up to you" she laughed"bugs you dont need to its fine , now you know so it cant happen again" he thenleaned over the bed and hugged her tight "im just so glad your okay" she then said "i think you need some more flowers"she thenglanced athim sideways and smiled he then laughed "yeah i got carried away with dat " soon she was released, and lola asked if he could drive by her sisters house, he agreed cheerfuly


End file.
